legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Achu vs. Craniac vs. Nadakhan vs. Alien
In Cloud Cuckoo Land... Unikitty: YES! I'm getting my own TV show! Who's gonna watch it?! Emmet: Not me. It's too girly. Wyldstyle: I'm so proud of you, Unikitty! Emmet: This isn't awesome. Unikitty and Wyldstyle stare at him. Wyldstyle: THIS from the guy who popularized "Everything is Awesome"? Give me a break. She leaves for ARFP. Unikitty: No, Emmet, you can't be on my show. It's allll mine! Emmet: What a relief... Wyldstyle: Welcome to Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid, a place of vengeance and awesomeness! Amset-Ra: Ogel is still missing. All of his usual bases are occupied by the Serpentine. Must be the free cash he left behind. At Ogel Underwater Base... Skales: YESSSS! OGEL LEFT HISSSSSS ENTIRE SSSSSTASSSSSH OF PIZZZZZZA BEHIND! Mezmo: Chill. It'ssss jusssst pizzzzza. Skales stares at Mezmo, who becomes hypnotized. Skales: You will clean your room. Mezmo: Yeeeessssss, massssster... At Ogel Control Center... Skalidor: Ssssweet! Ogel left behind all of hissssss orb-making sssssuppliesssss! Bytar: Can I make ssssssome? Skalidor: No, you Eruptorr impersssssonator. At Ogel's Mountain Fortress... Acidicus: *shiver* It'sssss not easssssy being green... Lasha: Jussssst chill. Acidicus: What do you think I'm doing?! Spitta: Hey, at leasssst we have all these time-freezing Ice Orbs. Acidicus: NO. MORE. COLD. At a random unnamed Ogel base in the middle of nowhere... Fangtom: Where are we? Snappa: We're at a random unnamed Ogel basssse in the middle of nowhere. Fangtom: Thank you, Captain Obvioussssss. Captain Obvious: Where am I? Fang-Suei: You're at a- Captain Obvious: I know, I know. At a giant, Ogel-themed skyscraper in Ninjago City... ... ... Oh, that's right. The Anacondrai like it at ARFP. Nindroid: Permission to rent this sector. Owner: I'm afraid I can't do- Draw weapon sound effect Nindroid: Reconsider. Owner: Sure, go ahead. Nindroid: YAY! And to imagine that a Nindroid owns a giant, Ogel-themed skyscraper in Ninjago City. Someone call the Ninja! Back at ARFP... Wyldstyle: In the Red Corner, beware the might of the lord of the Amazon, Achu! Achu: Having recovered from my cold, your demise will be swift. Wyldstyle: Poorly phrased, but it'll do. In the Green Corner, the surprise winner of this season and a Skull Twin ripoff, take it away for Craniac! Craniac: This match oughtta be easy enough, with only an alien, a pirate, and a guy in a costume. Achu scowls at Craniac, but he doesn't see it. Wyldstyle: In the Green Corner, the hard-of-hearing Djinn Sky Pirate captain and one of three pirate captains to have fought this season, Nadakhan! Nadakhan: Yaharr! Me work at Axle's be really payin' off! Oh, and ye be toast. Mmm... toast... Wyldstyle shakes her head in amusement. Wyldstyle: In the Blue Corner is the Alien who illegally defeated Tee-Vee! Audience: TEE-VEE! TEE-VEE! TEE-VEE! Alien: Quiet! He isn't even here today! But the audience doesn't hear him. Amset-Ra: Alien, let them cheer for Tee-Vee. The audience is practicing their cheering for his match in two weeks. Alien: Oh. Wyldstyle: CoM? Cloud of Monstrox: None of the fighters look truly battle-worthy, save Nadakhan. I expect his expert Djinn Blade and Djinn skills will earn him a fairly easy victory. Craniac: You don't know my full potential. Achu: Or mine. Alien: Or mine! Craniac: Don't make me laugh, peewee. Alien: But my queen who's up there in the rafters told me to beat you nice and easy today. Craniac: Pshh. Not happening. Nadakhan: While ye be talk in' 'mongst yerselves, I be grantin' Alien's wish of his queen playing with Rathtars while he gets rice and ziti. Alien Queen: WHO'S THE MORON WHO SUMMONED RATHTARS AGAINST ME?! Alien: Wow! Thanks, Nadakhan. Nadakhan: Eat up. Ye've got a nice long battle ahead of ye. Alien: And I'll win this one for sure! Nadakhan: Suuuuure ye will. Ye could barely stand to a Hot Dog Man two seasons ago. Ye can't possibly beat any one of us, least of all me. Alien: I'll try my best! Nadakhan: Shiver me timbers, didn't Yoda teach ye anything? "Do or do not, there be no try", he be sayin'. Wyldstyle: Cut the chatter, everyone. Dalek, start us off. Dalek: NO ONE COMMANDS THE SUPREME RACE OF THE UNIVERSE. READY! SET! EXTERMINATE! Craniac: Ta-da! Here's my spaceship, ordered in one piece, so that I don't have to waste ten seconds constr- Zark! Alien: You may not be wasting time, but you're wasting words. Besides, Wyldstyle told us not to talk. Nadakhan: Lookie here, mateys, this be Pharaoh Hotep entombed in me Djinn Blade. Amset-Ra: You just lost my respect, Nadakhan. That's my dad in there. Nadakhan: So? Amset-Ra: You're fired from the Pyramid Staff. Nadakhan: I be not carin' in the least; I be workin' at Axle's instead! As an entertainer! Amset-Ra: The fact that our ratings drop drastically when I interfere in battles is the only reason I'm not coronaing you right now. Nadakhan: You can't corona me anyway! You might break me blade, and your dad too! Achu: O Sun Disc, come to me; And expel these fighters three! Vorp! Wyldstyle: And Achu has summoned his Sun Disc. I wonder what he plans to do with it... Alien: Hey Craniac! Do you realize how much you look like Terry? Craniac: I'm meaner than he is, and he's neglected in favor of a hacker. Alien: But he has a better record than you! Craniac turns on Alien. Craniac: Records don't matter, underling. And if you want to save yourself a desconstructing, I suggest you stand in front of me. He does. SheeeeennnnnnZARK! Craniac and Achu high five. Craniac: What a gullible species the Phobans are... Wyldstyle: Craniac has tricked Alien into standing right in the path of Achu's Sun Disc. That was awesome! Alien: No it wasn't... Emmet: You just made my song a lie! Alien: I did not! Nadakhan: Too much focus on the Alien here! Sophisticated Djinn pirate comin' through! Craniac: I wish he'd give up his pride... Nadakhan: Ye wish ye'd give up yer ride? Wish granted! Poof! Craniac: Hey, my speeder bike! Wyldstyle: Nadakhan just made Craniac's speeder bike disappear! Nadakhan: I be only havin' one more wish left. Achu, it be yer turn. Achu: My only wish is that you will leave me alone. Nadakhan: Sure I can leave ye a bone! In fact, here's the whole skeleton! Poof! Block! Wyldstyle: Nadakhan made a skeleton fall out of the sky, but Achu blocked it with his Sun Disc. Nadakhan: Now I be havin' a wish fer you, matey. I wish- Zingzingzing! Craniac: Game's up, Nad. Nadakhan: It be very bad luck when ye interrupt one's wishes! Now ye'll pay! Swing! Craniac: Stop swinging Amset-Ra's dad at me! Nadakhan: Saaaaay, when ye put it that way, it does sound strange... Here ye go. He releases Pharaoh Hotep, who is instantly swarmed by reporters. Reporter 1: Pharaoh Hotep! Reporter 2: What was it like inside that Djinn Blade? Reporter 3: Was it rusty in there? Reporter 4: Did you feel like your energy was being used? Reporter 5: Can I have your autograph?! Pharaoh Hotep: Look! It's Mr. Gold! The reporters stampede across the ring and out of the arena. Alien is trampled. Dalek: ALIEN IS EXTERMINATED. Wyldstyle: So tell me, Hotep, what was it like in that Djinn Blade? Pharaoh Hotep: It was actually quite roomy in there. But knowing the media, they'll twist the story... Wyldstyle: So we'll call them the Nadakhan Reporters! Achu: Sun Disc, transform. CONVERT! Craniac: What...? Nadakhan: Ye got to be kiddin'! Achu: I do not kid. This is a ridable lawn mower with flick missiles. Flame Thrower: JEEEEESTROOOOO! ACHU COMMITTED PLAGIARISM! Jestro: I DON'T CARE! Wyldstyle: Yes, Achu did commit plagiarism, for he rebuilt The Glob Lobber out of his Sun Disc. Craniac: Construct! CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK Craniac: It's the Stealth Hunter from Exo-Force. Hikaru: More plagiarism! Sensei Keiken: It's okay. This is the only place in the world where plagiarism is accepted. Hikaru: Oh. Craniac: Did anyone tell you how truly wimpy your vehicle looks, Sneezy? Achu: Do not condescend my superiority. Fwoosh fwoosh! Craniac: GAH! GET THESE GLOBLINS OUTTA MAH COCKPIT! Achu: No. Nadakhan:' Wish granted! Poof! Craniac: NOOOO! NOT THE POPCORN! IT BURRRRRNS! Wyldstyle: Thanks to Nadakhan, another mishearing summons popcorn into the cockpit with Craniac! Nadakhan: Thanks, Achu! Now I be returnin' th' favor! Chopchopchopchopchopchopchopchop Achu: Jestro will be mad at you... Wyldstyle: Nadakhan has just chopped Achu's vehicle into pieces! Jestro: It's MY vehicle. Achu: You have shattered the Sun Disc. For this... you must be entombed... IN CANDY! Poofpoofpoofpoofpoofpoofpoofpoof Nadakhan: THIS BATTLE BE SO RANDOM! Amset-Ra: Next one to speak in caps gets to be Janitor of the Week. Craniac: JANE, STOP THIS CRAZY THING! Stumble! Crash! Dalek: CRANIAC IS EXTERMINATED. Amset-Ra: Craniac, go get the bucket and mop. Wyldstyle: Having Globlins and loads of popcorn in the Stealth Hunter took its toll, and it caused Craniac to fly out of control and out of the ring! Nadakhan: Now it be ye and me, Achu. Achu: You already underestimate me and my mystical powers. Bling! Nadakhan: What be ye doing?! Achu: You are now hovering two feet above the ground. Nadakhan: So? Achu: Then I will put you six feet under the ground. Later, though. Nadakhan: I wish ye'd do somethin' already! Achu: I wish you would stop squirming. Nadakhan: Here be yer rap worm! Poof! Chomp! The Great Devourer: *Random Rap Song* Dalek: ACHU IS EXTERMIMATED. NADAKHAN IS THE WINNER. Nadakhan: I didn't think I be gettin' this far... In the shadows somewhere... ???: He's doubting himself. That will make my second match easier after I win my first! Anubis Guard: What are you doing, Invisible? Invizable: Gah! Er, uh... Craniac is mopping the halls below the ring. Craniac: Why me? That Dalek speaks in caps all the time! He then sees his speeder bike in the utility closet. Craniac: I'll get you, Nadakhan... See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Achu vs. Craniac vs. Nadakhan vs. Alien? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Battles Category:Season 3 Battles Category:Round 2 Battles